Pretty Girl
by Avith
Summary: Songfic. Momo's thinking about the past.


Pretty Girl

Momo took a deep breath, drinking in the cold, crisp air, ignoring the shiver that ran through her body. The cold she could deal with, it felt so clean and sharp. It didn't care what she'd done to everyone. It couldn't cry over what had happened. It didn't feel. Lucky it. As her mind often did when left to wander it drifted backwards, into the twilight of the past.

_**Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about.**_

She remembered her beloved captains face as he walked out from the shadows behind her, smiling softly, with arms out in greeting. She remembers the way she cried while he wrapped his arms around, remembering how she felt so safe.

_**And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.**_

And now look at her. Every second that she wasn't completely focused on something else, her mind started thinking about _him_. She hated it. She had believed so strongly that he wasn't bad, that he was innocent. It had taken her ages to accept it. She hadn't been able to accept it even _after_ he'd tried to kill her. And she couldn't think about anything but him.

_**It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.**_

She'd always felt so safe around him. He'd protected her, and had always been kind to her, always supported her no matter what, been there for her no matter what. Just like Toshiro had. That was probably why she fell in love with him.

_**She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
the killer instinct tells her to be aware of evil men.**_

She let her mind wander a little farther, contemplating that new realization. An image flashed into her head. _Ichimaru's smiling face, right in front of the body of her captain. _She'd always disliked him, going out of her way to avoid meeting him in the hallways, and making sure that she always delivered paperwork to the third division while Kira was there.

_**And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.  
And that's what you get for falling again;  
you can never get him out of your head.**_

She was sitting on a bench in the park, watching the children play. But her mind was far away from the laughter and the sunlight of the park. In her mind it was the middle of the night, she was running along the roofs, her hands clutching the letter full of lies, her heart believing it's every word.

_**It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.**_

Aizen had always been there for her. Always. Except when he'd tried to kill her. And yet, it had taken her so long to believe them. She hadn't wanted to. She still didn't really want to but……………..

_**Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
Pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head.**_

Her mind continued its restless drifting. The letter, the one that he'd written her. It had made such sense at the time, only now, looking back, did she realize what a fool she'd been. Toshiro had been right. The letter didn't sound like something that her Aizen would've written. If she'd just thought about it…………………………. but she hadn't. She'd just blithely followed his orders, doing whatever he told her to. And now he was haunting her, going so far as to even poison her dreams.

_**It's the way that he makes you cry.  
It's the way that he's in your mind.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love.**_

A tear slid down her face, and she dashed it away harshly, she didn't want to cry anymore. Sometimes she thought that ever since the night that Aizen faked his death, she'd done nothing but cry. She wouldn't shed another tear for him, even if he wouldn't leave her thoughts to peace.

_**It's the way that he makes you feel.  
It's the way that he kisses you.  
It's the way that he makes you fall in love...**_

A few days after she had woken up, she'd requested to be able to speak to Toshiro. He'd looked so relieved to see her up, and then she had to ruin it by asking him not kill Aizen. She'd only gotten a glimpse of his face after she'd said that, but his eyes were what got her. His face was as unemotional as always but his eyes…………… his heart was breaking in his eyes. It was then, she realized, that she'd fallen in love with him.

_**Pretty girl... pretty girl...**_

There was a noise beside her as a young-ish, white haired boy came to sit beside her. By the look on his face, Momo could tell that he knew she'd been crying. "Is something wrong?" he asked softly, carefully, not wanting to set her off again. It hurt her heart to see him so wary of her. Or, more specifically, afraid of hurting her. But he wouldn't hurt her. She knew that. She smiled up at him, nearly sobbing at the astonished look on his face. Had it been that long since she smiled?

She leaned forward and kissed him lightly, enjoying his instant response to her touch. She snuggled closer to his warm body, meeting his icy blue eyes without even a trace of the sorrow that was always in her soul. "No, nothing's wrong. I think something may actually be right for once."

**A/N—So the inspiration for this was 'Pretty Girl' by Sugarcult. Good song, if mildly depressing.**


End file.
